Will You Marry Me?
by xxMinaxx
Summary: Sakura has had enough of it. It was time to put some stuff into action. SasuSaku fic, I think. Not a Sasuke and Sakura bashing fic


Hey! It's me! I've changed my pen name coz I just wanted to. This is another fic. I don't know if you will like this or not. Yeah. Please review this. C'mon. I know you want to but you just can't bring yourself to do it. Flames are accepted but don't be too hard. On second thought, maybe I won't accept flames.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I never will.**

**

* * *

Will you marry me?**

**By: xxMinaxx**

* * *

A girl with long, pink hair skipped merrily to the old bridge where she and her teammates met. She approached the bridge and saw a raven-haired guy.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." The pink-haired girl greeted the raven-haired guy.

"I'm not in the mood today, Sakura." The raven-haired guy, or simple Sasuke, replied monotonously.

Sakura frowned. Why was Sasuke always like that? So distant and cold? It had been eleven years since cell 7 was formed yet nothing has changed. Not even one teeny bit.

"Wanna go out with me, Sasuke-kun?" Even Sakura hadn't. Still asking Sasuke for dates.

"No." Came Sasuke's reply.

"Pretty please…" Sakura did her cutest cute puppy dog look

"No." Was still the answer.

"I promise we'll have a nice time."

"No."

"C'mon-" Sakura pleaded but Sasuke cut her short.

"Go away from me, you annoying (censored)! I hate you, can't you get that? I hate every single cell in that weak and frail body of yours. GO AWAY!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura was SO taken aback. Sasuke had never been like this before. But he could've told her… That's it. Sasuke hated her more than anything. Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to fall, but she managed to keep them there.

"I'm…I'm so…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…offend you." Sakura apologized. She ran away. Haruno Sakura knew that running away from her problems was bad. But that was the least thing she could do. Right?

Sasuke slapped himself after he realized what he just said. What the heck was wrong with him? Why can't he say what he really felt? Over the past eleven years, Uchiha Sasuke developed some…no. He felt love for Sakura. That deep mutual feeling you feel when your heart starts to beat loudly every time that person talks to you. So maybe he loved Sakura. Or maybe he did love Sakura. But why can't he tell her? Because of shyness. Right. Shyness. Curse that word.

Sakura ran to whatever place her feet took her. She tripped on a rock and lay facedown on the ground. The tears she desperately tried to hide now rolled down her cheeks.

What was wrong with her? What was the matter with her? Why can't Sasuke like her? Isn't she good enough? Sakura has had enough of it. Sasuke could insult her no more. It was time to put some things into action…

* * *

Sasuke saw a letter pinned to his wooden door with a kunai. He gritted his teeth. The letter was probably from some random fan girl who was still hopelessly in-love with him. Sasuke un-pinned the letter. His heart skipped a bit when he recognized Sakura's handwriting. He ran inside his house and read it.

_My dearest Sasuke-kun,_

_Meet me beside the deepest cliff at 7:30 PM. I will expect you there. Don't fail me. Please Sasuke…_

Sasuke glanced at the clock. It was seven quarter. He walked to his room to retrieve a velvet box before running to the appointed place.

He was rushing so he didn't read the last part of the letter.

_It's time to end what I started… _

_Sakura_

* * *

Sasuke saw Sakura's thin form facing the cliff, her back facing him. Sasuke silently approached the girl.

"So you're finally here." Sakura stated. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. Since when did Sakura get so alert?

"Hn." He replied softly.

Sakura turned around. Sasuke gasped at what he saw. It was Sakura's body but it didn't have Sakura in it. The girl before him had blank, emotionless eyes. Actually, she looked like an empty shell. What happened to her? But Sasuke was there for a reason. He approached Sakura and kneeled before her. Sakura looked at him with dull eyes.

"Sakura…" Sasuke was about to get the velvet box secured in his pocket but a look from Sakura silenced him.

Sakura stepped back. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Her body gracefully arched backwards. "I'm sorry…Sasuke-kun…" She muttered. Emotions swirled in her eyes before she fell down into nothingness. Sasuke was too shocked to react. Then he yelled a question he was about to ask in the still night air.

* * *

"Room 143. It's useless. He won't talk to you." Tsunade stated as she led Naruto to a ward. Naruto nodded and followed the Fifth, frowning slightly at the thought of…

Tsunade opened a door, breaking Naruto's trail of thoughts. The Godaime shook her head, her eyes watering a bit, before walking away. Naruto looked at his broken best friend sadly.

Sasuke sat there, facing an open window, a velvet box opened before him. "Sakura, will you marry me?" He kept on repeating those words. The words he was supposed to ask Sakura on the night before she died. A diamond engagement ring sat gleaming in its cushion.

"She's gone, Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he excited the room and the place where he currently was in.

Konoha Mental Hospital

**

* * *

Sorry for writing this fic. I'm really so sorry. REVIEW IT! Tell me how this fic made you cry and cut open all your Sasuke plushies.**


End file.
